Fate's Show
by LittleWolf95
Summary: Mamoru and some of the senshi have begun to have prophetic and as a precaution, they reach an agreement to ask for the help of four very old, very powerful spirits-from which Mamoru's four generals themselves had received their powers. But when lines start to blur and their Civilian lives start to interfere with duties as senshi, will the help prove to do more harm than good?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to viz and everyone else who gets paid for writing these characters.**

Prologue

The air itself seemed to be crying despite the fact that there had not been an attack in days but _everyone_ had felt it. Michiru had felt the waves crashing aggressively and even Mamoru had claimed that Gaia was calling out and so they had gathered here, in the ruins concealed in the deepest part of the Aokigahara Forest as an storm seemed to loom above them.

"This place is so creepy." Usagi muttered as she glanced over at the older senshi, taking notice that Haruka kept staring up at the sky with a furrowing brow, teal eyes reflecting the storm above them.

"The prince better know what he is talking about and they better hurry up because I am not getting stuck out here in the middle of nowhere in this weather." Haruka commented.

Meanwhile inside the ruins Kunzite and Mamoru stood before what they could only describe as a glowing mass that floated above the ground, it's aura radiating a wonderful heat in the cramped space.

"So the past must repeat and a darkness rises once more. Can't you five nor the nine youths outside handle it yourselves and what of the five _other_ beings with souls as old as time?" A thunderous voice questioned, earning a sigh from Mamoru.

"The other five you sense are mere children and the fourteen of us that _are_ strong enough are a bit short handed if there were to be a full blown war. Which is why we came here...To ask the four heavenly guardians to bestow power upon at least four more terrains." The prince of earth said—trying to keep the slight shaking out of his voice from the cold.

"Very well but the four generals must discover these champions. Take these rings and travel the world...You will know who are worthy when you see them.

As the voice spoke four smaller, glowing orbs shot from the mass of light and hovered in front of each of the four generals.

"I'll search Tokyo...you three go searching for the others. " Kunzite said then as if as an after thought he added "Try to find someone who has _nothing_ to lose. Some of us were driven from our families and I don't want to be the cause of that chaos."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Tiger and Tortoise appear**

Haruka sighed as she fell back onto the bed that she shared with Michiru, jostling the aqua haired beauty who responded by throwing a pillow at her.

"What has you so frazzled? Is it the winds again?" Michiru asked, moving to run her fingers through the other girl's short, blonde hair.

"No...You remember that letter I got from Hokkaido? Well it happens to be from my idiot mother." Haruka answered as she glanced up at Michiru and sighed "Evidently I corrupted my baby sister...and evidently she's moving in with Dad for one reason or another."

Michiru sighed at that and leaned down, pressing her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"You really can't catch a break can you? It's either your mother or daemons." She said, earning a snort from Haruka who glanced up, eyes sparking playfully as she retorted

"my mother _**is**_ a demon. What are you talking about?"

Even Michiru had to chuckle at that as a sense of peace seemed to envelope over them—a peace that was short lived since what Haruka said next was "I can't believe the generals decided to take on apprentices or whatever. I mean _whatever_ this is that we're sensing can't be any worse than Galaxia."

Galaxia—that was one thing they avoided talking about whenever possible—although there was no denying what had happened during that battle had happened, even if they were left with a lot of regrets.

"I'm sure that Mamoru and Kunzite made that suggestion for a reason. I just pity whoever ends up training with Kunzite...especially if they are children." Michiru stated, earning a groan from Haruka.

"I didn't think about that!" She exclaimed, earning an arched brow from her lover.

"About what?"

Michiru couldn't help but ask because Haruka wasn't making any sense at this point.

"That whatever spirits those lot talked to _**could**_ very well pick out _more_ kids for that kind of power and we already have a hard enough time _training_ and _keeping_ a group of wanna be children soldiers out of our way and away form any major battle."

"Well _that_ would mostly be the General's problems then wouldn't it. Although I have to say, I am surprised that the golden dragon wasn't included in all of this...Although I am going to assume that was because we need extra hands, not a new prince." Michiru retorted, causing Haruka to let out a huff.

"Please don't say those words...New Prince. I don't even _want_ to think about that scenario for Usagi's sake. We already had to watch the other four receiving past memories and then deal with the aftermath of the General's resurrection."

Meanwhile Kunzite found himself in middle of an deserted park, eyes trained on the stars as he wondered what kind of sign that he would be given when he found one suitable for the power of one of the four guardians.

Especially Byakko—The being that had been the source of _his_ power.

 _Now who on earth is someone who possibly could have the mental strength for the spiritual abilities, the bravery to actually fight in this damn war, and the strength needed to make the tough choices?_ _I was already a commander's son, I had training for all of that. But these I must pick from—they are merely human._

He thought as he watched people walk past, watching intently for some kind of sign, symbol, anything that meant he could get back to Tokyo before Sunday since he _had_ planned a date with a certain blonde until a daemon had decided to blow half of the local shopping center to shreds.

 _And right when I think that there is nothing weirder than the pre-written history Earth...This shit happens and I end up seeing a giant white tiger that I haven't even **dreamed** about it eons face to face and now I am carrying a ring and will essentially look like I am proposing to some random person._ He mused, sighing a bit as he took out his cellphone—which was something he had yet to fully understand why he really needed.

 _No messages from anyone else...Looks like they are having as hard of a time as I am. Which **shouldn't** surprise me. Why couldn't the girls do this crap to begin with? I know Minako would probably be better at this than I am...I mean she has been doing this longer._

Repressing a groan he leaned against a street lamp, eyes trailing after anyone who looked to be in the age range that could fight.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, pretending to do something on his phone when an actaul text finally came through from Nephrite, which read:

 **I think I found mine on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii. He has a literal pure heart and upon getting into a close range of him Genbu's ring blinked. I left the ring outside in his rose garden...he shall find it come morning.**

 _So the ring will be the signal...and the black tortoise has already been found. Interesting...the one who possesses wisdom and purity is the first to be chosen. I do wonder who Byakko will chose._

Kunzite knew that this was a big deal, that the Terrain armies had _always_ been large during their reign however there were few with the power of the elements and even fewer that had been chosen by the four heavenly guardians themselves. Sure the senshi were marked by their own planet's gods and Kunzite _knew_ that not only was Endymion marked by his _planet_ but also by the _golden dragon_ himself.

But for the beasts to agree to this idea so easily, there had to be trouble brewing.

And he hoped that four extra fighters would be enough.

"Satsuki, come on! You know you're making a mountain out of a mole hill! Mom did _not_ mean it like that!" a boy's voice stated, followed by a sharp, bitter, female tone that shouted

"really? Then what the hell did she mean Kenji? You're just my _step brother_ after this whole damn divorce and whatnot. You get to do _**anything** you _want but as soon as _I_ have the nerve to sign up for soccer she goes all ape shit bull shit on me! You can't talk me out of this Kenji...I'm moving in with my real dad. He may work all the time but he's not a complete bastard to live with."

 _jeez...all that fuss over a middle school sport team? What in the seven levels of hell is wrong with a child playing a game that involves physical activity?_ Kunzite wondered, paying more attention to this conversation than he felt was necessary—although it was boring just standing around _waiting_ for someone who he didn't even _know_ would come.

 _Great, now I am acting like Minako._ He thought with a sigh, turning to see a girl around the age of fifteen glaring up at a boy who was roughly three years her senior.

"I don't understand why you want to move in with someone who abandoned you." the boy, Kenji retorted and for a moment Kunzite thought he would have to intervene...at least until he saw him double over in pain as the younger girl sucker punched him full in the gut.

"he didn't abandon me, my so-called mother forbid him from seeing me. One is a bitch, one is a coward and another is the one who abandoned me. You know nothing Kenji so just shut the fuck up!"

Kunzite smirked slightly as he watched the girl storm off, leaving the boy knelt on the ground.

 _Hmm...How about **that one** Byakko? Seems like a tough little thing._

He thought and as if to answer him, the ring grew warm in his pocket.

 _Well...Looks like I can keep my date after all...although I may need to make sure that this kid does not meet Mars—I don't even want to think about what having those two in the same room would be like._


	3. Chapter 2

"so the rings contain the will of the four heavenly beasts? Does that mean they will replace you Kunzite?" Cerecere asked as she barely dodged Junjun's makeshift weapon as it came dangerously close to her side.

"No. It merely means that our numbers are growing...That Usagi and the others won't be running themselves ragged trying to keep track of deamons and high school. Haruka and Michiru are lucky that they will be in college soon and it will give them time to fight if it's needed." Kunzite answered, eyes never leaving the sparring preteens, making mental notes on how to help them with their form.

"Hopefully they're not dumb-asses like Ceres and Pallas are!" Junjun commented, managing to knock her oldest sister off her feet, earning a glare from the pink haired girl.

"I'm a dumb ass huh?" Cerercere retorted, summoning vines to ensnare the younger girl—who managed to blast her way out with electrical fire after a few minutes.

Kunzite pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at the pair. _I really hope that Makoto is having an easier time with the other three...But then again having Vesta and Juno training together would be insane._ He thought just as the crystal around his neck began to glow.

"Girls, try not to kill each other. I need to go see what Mamoru needs," he called before teleporting.

The pair of preteens shared a look at that before Junjun smirked, dropping the training rod onto the ground. "Come on, let's go see if the others are done. I want to see this _new technique_ that Vesta has came up with...That is if she isn't lying about it."

Cerecere rolled her eyes but followed her "Fine but if we get in trouble over skipping out on our training I'm going to have a flytrap eat you."

"You can _try_ but I'm a walking battery. I'll just set it on fire with my electricity!"

Meanwhile, in a small village in Brazil, Zoisite stood staring down at the orange-ish stone that was embedded in the silver band. _Now, where on earth am I going to find someone worthy of the Vermilion Bird's power? Who on this earth still possesses the loyalty and willpower that the great southern beast relishes?_ He wondered, falling back onto the bed of his hotel room, groaning as he took out his phone.

 _Maybe Ami can help me narrow this down...after all **I** was only sent here to find who could wield the power, no one said I couldn't have help._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer and show exactly _why_ they are trying to rebuild the army.  
**


End file.
